parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time (Omega Racers)
Narration: *Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Transcript * Tyler (V.O.) Time *(At the Garage Bodi was with his Dad) *Adagio: Dad. * Bodi: Yes, Adagio? * Adagio: Are you retired of Rockerman. * Bodi: Yes, Adagio and you'll be the next Rockerman. * Adagio: Tyler. *Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Come to Adagio *Tyler Klause: What is it Buddy? *Adagio: I become the next Rockerman. *Fang Klause: NO WAY! *Adagio: Yes Way. *Tyler Klause: I wanna see your transformation. *Adagio: Okay, ROCKERMAN TRANSFORM! *(Adagio transforms into Rockerman) *Tyler Klause: THAT IS SO COOL *Rockerman: Yeah I'm the hero. *Maddie Klause: Good thing we're here to back you up *Tyler Fang Maddie and Adagio High Five Eachother *Steel: Now We Just need a little music *Steel Taps the radio play button and play's devilman no uta from devilman crybaby *Tyler, Fang, Maddie, Adagio as Rockerman, and Steel Dance to Devilman no uta on the radio *Fleegle: Can we dance? *Bingo: Can we join? *Drooper: Can we join and dance? *Snorky: (Honks) *Steel: Sure Thing Guys Join The Jam. *Steel Dances with Tyler in Groovy Style *The Banana Splits dances with others *Fang Dances with Maddie in Michael Jackson Style *Drooper accidently spills milk, orange juice, water and Kool-Aid on the floor. *Maddie Klause: DROOPER!!!! *Drooper: Oops! *Bodi slips *Bodi: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Maddie Angirly Hangs Fang a Mop *Maddie Klause: FANG CLEAN THAT UP! *Fang Klause: Y-Yes Maddie Right Away *Fang Starts Sweeping it Up *Darma: Bodi, you okay? *Bodi: Yes. *Fleegle: DROOPER!!! *Meanwhile at Viruses Inc *Female Gothic Singers (Singing): Viruses Inc. *Evox: How Amusing, Drooper had spills all the drinks on the floor *Roxy: Now How can we ruin the Omega Racers's Party? *Blaze: I Have a Plan But First Let's make a Peppa Pig-like Virus. *Evox: All right create it! *Blaze: Not So Fast We Need to Capture Peppa Pig and Bring Her Here Right? *Evox: Oh Yeah. *(Meanwhile at Peppa's House and Peppa Pig noticed a door bell and thought it was mail time) *Roxy (Disguised sing song voice): Mail delivery for Peppa. *Peppa Pig: (At the door) Is it a giant teddy for me? *Blaze (Disguised): Actually.... *Blaze and Roxy Take off There Disguises *Blaze: It's A Giant Tie Upper! *Blaze and Roxy: CABLE STRIKE! *Peppa Pig falls a sleep from a cable strike *Roxy: It Worked Let's take her to Evox *Blaze and Roxxy Carrie an asleep Peppa to Evox *Daddy Pig: HEY YOU TWO!!! Where's Peppa? *Blaze: Oh we're just taking her to viruses inc. *Roxy: And We're outta here *Blaze and Roxy Teleport to Viruses Inc with a fallen asleep peppa. *Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Peppa Pig awakes *Peppa Pig: Where am I? *Evox: You're At Viruses Inc. *Peppa Pig: Who are you, snake or cobra? *Evox: Yes I Am A Cobra and I Am EVOX! *Blaze: He's Our Master and We Brought You Here to Duplicate You. *Peppa Pig: I WANNA GO HOME!!!! *Roxy: SHUT IT PIG!!!! *Roxy: CABLE STRIKE! *Roxy Cable Strikes Peppa Pig Again but Peppa Pig kicks Blaze in the nuts *Blaze: OWWWWWWWW!!!! THAT'S IT PUT HER IN THE VIRUS CREATION CHAMBER, NOW!!!! *Evox: As You Wish *Evox Levitates Peppa Pig Into the Virus Creation Chamber. *Peppa Pig: LET ME OUT YOU VIRUS FACE!!!!